Clean Slate/Transcript
Author: Dap00 This transcript is for Clean Slate. ---- Clean Slate and Shego are flying in their hovercraft. Drakken is holding a vial with a glowing substance in it. Drakken: Shego, at last, pure nanotronium is mine! The smallest, most powerful energy source known to- Shego: (in disbelief) Are you for real? (stressing each word) I was with you! I know what it is, Dr. Exposition! Drakken: Fine! I was just enjoying the moment! suddenly leaps over them, grabbing the nanotronium vial as she passes. Kim: Sorry to spoil it. Drakken: Kim Possible?! And where's the boy who's always losing his pants? Ron: I do not always lose my pants! is shown tangled up in his grappling line. Ron: Just a little grapple trouble... attacks Kim, and the two begin exchanging blows on top of the hovercraft. Kim accidentally kicks the controls, which sends the hovercraft plummeting downward as they continue to fight. Shego briefly gains the upper hand, which allows the hovercraft to right itself. Ron climbs aboard, but is knocked back as the fight collides with him. He picks up the vial. Ron: KP, got it! Drakken: Gimme that nanotronium! Ron: Rufus! Corkscrew! grabs the controls and sends the hovercraft into a continuous spin. Kim grabs Ron and leaps off of the hovercraft. Shego and Drakken scream as they continue to spin. Ron: One tube of nanotronium, a-booyah. hands the vial to Kim. Kim: Nice move. Ron: And best of all, I didn't lose my- Rufus: Uh oh. looks down to see that his pants are gone, leaving him once again in his boxers. Ron: (very annoyed) Aw man, what is the deal?! ---- theme. ---- and Monique are sitting at a table in Middleton Mall's food court. Monique: Come on, girl. You don't think it's a big? Kim: Not such. We've only been dating for six months. Monique: Kim, it's your half-iversay! Kim: Weeell... holds up a brown belt. Kim: I did get Ron a little something. What do you think? Monique: The pants thing? Kim: The pants thing. Monique: Good gift. Kim: Wade hooked it up. Reinforced with flexible titanium. bends the belt to demonstrate. Monique: (approving) Greeeat gift. walks up. Ron: Hey, KP! You ready for mission pediatrics fun squad! Monique: Say what? begins blowing up a balloon. Kim: We visit the kids at my mom's hospital. I guess I'm sort of famous to them? twists the balloon into a shape, but the end result is unrecognizable. The balloon abruptly begins leaking air and shoots out of his hands. Kim: And Ron's sort of... infamous. balloon runs out of air and lands on Ron's head. Ron: Okay, you know what? Any clown can do balloon animals. What I do defies description! Monique: True that. Kim: (slightly nervous) Oh, before we go, I got you a little present. Ron: (confused) For what? Kim: Well, today is our half-iversary. hugs Ron. Ron: (excited) That's great! (pauses) What's a half-iversary? Monique: Dating for six months. Half a year? shows Ron the belt. Ron: (excited) Oh, cool, look at that, it's a... (slightly let down) yeah, it's a belt...! Kim: I figured it would help you with your (whispering) pants problem! Ron: (annoyed) KP, I do not have a- man walks by pushing a foot cart, which tears off Ron's pants. Ron: (laughing nervously) Good gift! (shouting after the man) Hey! I need those back!!! ---- walks into the lair, only to find it a huge mess. Shego: Huh?! still in his pajamas in the midst of the mess, sits up. Drakken: Shego, where have you been?! Shego: Uh, day off, remember? What's going on? Why are you still in your jammies? Drakken: I fell asleep on the couch last night watching that dance show I like. Shego: "Ballroom with B Actors"? (mock surprise) And you fell asleep? Go figure. Drakken: I awoke having dreamt my best take over the world plan ever! Shego: Unh, that again. Drakken: This plan is foolproof. Shego: And it begins with you tearing up the lair? Drakken: No, I wrote it down on the back of a magazine so I wouldn't forget, (shouting angrily) and now I can't find it! Shego: I think I took it to the nail place. pulls a magazine out of her bag and reads the back of it. Shego: (reading, confused) Herk! Yoink! Sputter? takes the magazine and reads as well. Drakken: (reading, also confused) Herk! Yoink! Sputter? What the?! I swear I was awake! This makes no sense! Shego: You think? are interrupted by a news report on TV. Reporter: Dr. Langford, this sounds like quite a breakthrough in memory research. Langford: I've spent five years working with the Middleton Hospital to develop the MRM: the Memory Recovery Machine, if you will. People suffering from amnesia haven't really lost their memories, per se. They've lost access to them. puts the MRM on his head. Langford: The MRM re-establishes the mental link if you will. MRM lights up and beeps. Reporter: Doctor, are you alright? Langford: Oooh, I left the stove on, gotta go! quickly runs off camera. Drakken: Shego, with that machine, I could remember my foolproof plan! And just to be safe, from now on I'm going to write down all my ideas on 3x5 cards. reads aloud as he writes each sentence on a new card. Drakken: (slowly, reading) Go to hospital. Steal machine. Remember foolproof plan. Shego: Oh no. No, no! You are not going to become one of those list guys! That is so lame! Drakken: (still reading) Tell Shego to zip it. ---- and Ron are standing outside Middleton Medical Center's pediatrics ward. Kim: Not too much cheer. Ron: Kim, laughter is the best medicine! Unless, you know, you have an acute case of the giggles. Then the cure is worse than the condition. go inside. All Kids: (excited) Rufus!!! waves at them from Ron's pocket. Rufus: Woohoo, alright! ---- in the hospital, Drakken attempts to sneak evilly, only to run into Shego, who is standing out in the open. Drakken: This card says sneaky! Shego: Yeah, so I'm sneaky. Drakken: Next, we break into the lab, steal the MRM, I remember my foolproof plan, and then, we bowl with the henchmen! mimes bowling motion, then pauses. Drakken: Wait, no. No, bowling's tomorrow! Nngh! These cards are out of order! slaps the cards out of his hand, and Drakken gasps in despair. Shego: Forget the cards! Here's the lab. goes in, doubles back for Drakken who is collecting his cards, and yanks him in as well. The MRM is sitting on a table, and Shego grabs it. Shego: Okay, I got the MRM. Drakken: Now, we... we... um... continues struggling to find the right card. Shego: We steal it, use it, make sure this wasn't a total waster of my time. Drakken: Lost my place again! Aaah! [He finds a card labeled "Use It!") Drakken: Use it! grabs the MRM from Shego. Drakken: In a moment, I will recall my most evil, most insidious, foolproof plan! The world will be mine! laughs in evil triumph. Dr. Langford comes into the room. Langford: What are you doing? Who are you? Drakken: An interested party who's about to take you research to a new level! picks up phone on the wall. Langford: Hello, security? cries out as Shego blast the phone to ashes. Drakken: (disappointed) ...I didn't have a card for that. ---- with Kim, Ron, Rufus, and the kids. Kim: Just be careful. Don't break anything. Ron: Relax! Rufus is a professional! has rigged a slingshot to an empty hospital bed, and Rufus is ready to be fired as all the kids watch. Rufus signals Ron, who releases the slingshot. Rufus goes flying, bounces off a pile of cotton balls, and lands on the edge of a girl's bed. Rufus: Ta dah! wall explodes outward. Ron: (guilty) Did Rufus do that? Kim: No, Shego! points at the gaping hole in the wall. In the room next door, Shego and Langford are struggling while Drakken holds the MRM. Drakken: You're too late! is a long, awkward pause before he reads a card. Drakken: Soon, world domination will be in my grasp. Once I used the MRM to help me remember my plan. Ron: Uh, why is he reading off a card? Shego: Yeah, note guy cheat sheet thing. Ron: (jealous) Why wasn't I told that was acceptable? Shego: (amused) What, you need a reminder to lose your pants? Kim: (proudly) That problem has been taken care of! leaps at Drakken, and they begin struggling with the MRM. Kim attacks Shego. Drakken wins the tug-of-war, but goes flying back, which knocks the power cell out of the MRM. Ron: I didn't do it! He broke it! Drakken: It's not broken! The battery came out. See? Langford: That's not a battery! It's a parapulsor power cell! Drakken: Tomato, tomato! shoves the power cell back into the MRM. Drakken: Ha! Fixed it! Langford: No, you didn't, you- MRM begins buzzing angrily. Drakken: (worried) Nnnnaaaah, what's going on?! grabs the MRM and tries to get it out of the lab. Langford: Careful! It's going to-! MRM explodes in Kim's hands, and she is left with a blank look on her face, holding the damaged remains of the machine. Drakken searches through his cards for a fitting response. Drakken: And... uh... ah, yes. Oh, snap. Ron: (worried) Kim?! You alright? Kim: (confused) Kim? Kim who? Ron: Possible! Kim: What is? Ron: You are! Kim: Am what? Ron: Kim Possible! Kim: (laughing) That so doesn't sound like a name! Langford: Oh, no! Her memory's been erased! Ron: What?! How?! Langford: With the parapulsor power cell in backwards, the MRM reversed the process. Drakken: Easy to place blame when you weren't the one having to fix it! Shego: Sooo, Kimmie's forgotten everything? Like, how to fight crime? I'd say it's a good day! Drakken: So long, Kim Possible! You used to think you were all that, but you don't remember the "all that"-ness (losing steam) that you used to think... (obviously confused) you were... then... but not now... Shego: (embarrassed) Yeah, just... yeah, just stop. drags Drakken out of the open window with her. Ron: You mean, she doesn't remember anything? Langford: Not a thing. She has complete amnesia! ---- [Possible home. Kim, her parents, and Ron are in the kitchen. James: I'm sure that between the two of us, we'll be able to get Kimmie cub's memory back. Right, hon? hangs up the phone. Ann: That was Dr. Langford. Rebuilding the MRM could take months. James: (worried) Oh. (relaxed) Well, anything is possible for a Possible! Kim: (excited) That's a name! Ann: Well, at least she remembers how to speak. shines a penlight in Kim's eyes. Kim: Oooh-hooo! Light! takes the penlight and walks off. Kim: Bright! is stuffing food into his mouth. Ron: That's progress, right? Her memory's gonna come back, isn't it? James: We have the will, we have the skill! Uh, don't we, hon? Ann: Well, the good news is that all Kim's memories are intact. She just can't access them. Jim: See, told-ya! Total cerebral wipe! Ann: If Kim re-experiences things, that might help her memory return. Tim: Wow! Total neural reset! James: I'll round up all the family photos, movies, and educational media I can find! twins have dressed Kim in swim shoes, an apron, and goggles, have stuffed paint rollers into her hands, and are putting a blender top upside down on her head. James and Ann: (mad) Boys! Kim: (eager) We're playing dress-up! James: (mad) And after that, we'll play grounded! ---- is seated in the den, with her parents and Ron nearby. James: I've compressed a lifetime of videos for high speed viewing. This should jumpstart things. starts the video, which shows many scenes of Kim's past. Kim begins watching the video eagerly. Suddenly, the scenes are replaced by the intro from an old TV show, Captain Constellation. Ron: Hey, isn't that-? James: Captain Constellation! James and Ron: Rockets are go!!! Ron: Best show ever! Ann: But didn't Kimmie hate it? James: (whispers) First time around! ---- lair. Shego kicks the door in, and walks in with a large sack obviously full of cash. Bills drift out as she moves. Drakken is once again still in his pajamas, asleep in a chair with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. Shego kicks the door shut loudly, and Drakken wakes violently. Drakken: I left, what door, hello! What what what what?! Shego: Sleeping?! What, are you just giving up because your brain toy got broken? Drakken: Dr. Drakken, surrender? Far from it! While you've been out, I've... uh... um... searches through the cards. Drakken: Where is it...? Shego: Still? With the cards? Really? Well, I've been taking advantage of the fact that Miss Snooty lost her memory. dumps the sack in front of Drakken, mixing money in with his cards. He ignores this. Drakken: Mock if you must, but I used an ancient Tibetan meditation ritual to re-dream my foolproof plan! Shego: Tibetan? Really? Drakken: Okay, so I fell asleep again! But the point is, BAM! shoves a card at her. Drakken: In your face! Shego: (reading) Sandwiches, trains, and mind control? (annoyed) This is your plan?! Drakken: Oh, there is more! Shego: Green men, like, like, wee little leprechauns? twirls around in a little jig as if she were a leprechaun. Drakken: Not leprechauns! Nnnnyah! Shego: Now I say... writes on a card. Shego: ...something sarcastic. Gosh, I have a few options here. You wanna pick, or...? offers Drakken the card back. Drakken: (mad) SHEGO!!! ---- the Possible home. Ron rings the doorbell, and Kim's parents open the door. Ron: Morning, Mr. Dr. P., Mrs. Dr. P. So, any progress? Ann: Good news! Most of Kim's basic memory's been restored! James: There was a little mix-up with the dishwasher and the bathtub this morning... Ann: Worked out fine! Kimmie and the dishes all got clean! Ron: Uh... but what about... James: No worries, the forks and knives were in the face-down position. slides out of the front door in a rush. Kim: Hi, Rob! Ron: Ron. Kim: Oh, right, right! Ron! Ron: It's okay, it's okay! It'll come back! So, you know who I am? Kim: Of course I do! You're my best friend! We do everything together! Ron: (excited) Yes, okay! We are back on track! Talk about your relief! Ann: Oh, Ron, one thing. Ron: Not to worry, I'll have KP back in time for dinner, after school I'll give her a refresher around Middleton! It'll be like a second first date! Kim: (suspiciously) Are you hitting on me? Ron: Uh, Kim, we are dating. I'm your boyfriend. Kim: Boyfriend? (laughs) Oh, wait, you're serious? Ron: Ha ho! That wasn't painful at all. snaps his fingers, and Rufus climbs up his shoulder and whips out a bunch of purple flowers. Ron: See? See, look what I just did? Boyfriend stuff! So, do you remember now? Kim: No, but thanks for the salad! stuffs her face into the flowers and bites the tops off of them. Ron: But, no, see, those are flowers. Okay, well, technically it's in the salad family! Huh, come on! and Ron climb on his scooter. Kim turns and waves to her parents. Kim: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! pulls out of the driveway. Kim: Rockets are go! shoots James an annoyed look, he looks guilty. ---- and Ron are walking through the hallway at school. Ron is guiding her with his hand on her shoulder. Ron: That's it, just take it slow, Kim. Nothing to worry about, you're among friends. and Bonnie collide with each other. Kim: Unh! Bonnie: Just learned to walk, K? Ron: 'Cept for Bonnie. Kim: Bonnie? Oh, Bonnie! She and I are on the same cheer squad, right? So, we'd be friends! Ron: Yeah, you know, you'd think, but it's a complicated girl thing. walks up and touches Kim's arm. Monique: Ron, Wade told me, lost memory, how's she doing? Ron: Eh, little sketchy in some areas, particularly relationships. You know, she needs to remember things on her own, so don't expect Kim to just- Kim: Monique? (excited) Monique! I remember you! First time I met you was at Club Banana! We're like best friends! Monique: Friends forever, girl! join hands, squeal loudly, and jump up and down. Ron: Whoa, hold up, okay! Monique you tell her! Kim and I are dating, Right? Monique: (hesitantly) Um, maybe she needs to remember things on her own. Ron: Okay, yeah, I mean I said that, but- Kim: And we shop together all the time! Monique: That's right! Ah! Let's see if you remember how to use that credit card! joins hands and run off, squealing again. Ron: (sighing) Must be another complicated girl thing. Rufus: Uh huh. ---- lair. Shego enters, carrying even more sacks overflowing with cash, with obvious difficulty. Shego: (struggling) Little help?! Dr. D, I could use... sacks fall out of her hands, and she growls angrily. Drakken: Alrighty then, time to review! is in another room, standing near beakers containing a pink liquid, which is set up on top of the Counter Electrodynamic Concentrator. Drakken: (reading cards) Got the thing, then the stuff... oh! Now activate the machine! Counter Electrodynamic Concentrator glows red, zaps the beakers, and a blue liquid emerges and feeds into a purple gas, resulting in a purple liquid that drips into a vial Drakken is holding. Drakken: (reading) Once complete, gloat with evil satisfaction. (grinning) Shego: (disbelief) Are you gloating to yourself? Drakken: (ashamed) Mmm... no! Shego: You totally were! Oh, freak! Drakken: Fine! Yes! It's the final stage of my plan! The serum that makes it all come together. sniffs the vial. Shego: Hey, that... that smells like- Drakken: Yes, yes, I had plenty of the mind control shampoo left over. I concentrated it into a form that will make my plan- Shego: DO NOT! Say foolproof! Because the more I hear, the more I think it's anything but! leaves. Drakken: (annoyed) Oh yeah? Well, you'll see! Nrrrgh! I need more cards with stuff to say when Shego gets lippy! ---- and Ron are standing at the counter in Bueno Nacho. Ron: Now, you can't tell me that you don't remember Bueno Nacho? Kim: How could I forget? The center of the cheese and chip universe! Home of the Naco! Managed by Ned! gestures to Ned as he brings their orders to the counter. Ron: How is it you remember everything but the fact that we're a couple? Kim: Couple of what? Ron: (angry) People who are dating! Kim: Are you sure that we were dating? walks to a booth and sits. Ron follows. Kim: I mean, sometimes people read a little more into things than they should, right? Ron: Okay, look, enh! shows her a picture. Ron: Photo evidence, KP! Kim: Oh, wait a minute! photo is of Kim and Ron dancing at their prom. Ron: Prom, dancing, kiss! Kim: You called me in the middle of the night once to ask about us dating! Ron: Yes! Rufus: Yeah! Kim: (annoyed) Then you said that I melted. Ron: No! Okay, that was just a dream. Kim: (angry) So we were dating in a dream you had. Ron: Well, yes, in the dream, but also the- beeps. Kim: Why is my watch beeping? Ron: (mad) Wade. (taps Kimmunicator) appears on the Kimmunicator.] Kim: Hi, uh, Wade? Ron: (mad) How did you remember his name?! Kim: (annoyed) You just sad it. Ron: (sheepish) Oh, right. Heh. Wade: How you doing, Kim? Kim: Wade? Oh, Wade! Better! I'm starting to remember stuff. Ron: Not the important stuff. glares at him. Ron: I'm just saying. Wade: I don't know if this is a good time, but Shego's been on a crime spree: robbing banks, jewelry, spy tech, anything she can get a hold of! Kim: (gasps) We should call someone! Ron: (pause) We are the someone! Okay, you save the world using your mad cheerleading skills to fight bad guys! Kim: Pfft! No way. That's silly! Who'd ever believe a cheerleader could do that?! Ron: Yeah, okay, I'll explain on the way. grabs Kim's arm and pulls her after him. ---- and Ron are riding his scooter through the streets of Middleton. Kim: So, you're serious about this whole saving the world thing? Ron: Yep. Kim: I remember lots of travel, but I thought they were just vacations. Ron: Yeah, vacations with bad guys and plasma lasers. beeps. Kim: (excited) Rockets are go, Wade! Wade: Uh, Kim, that's Captain Constellation's signature line. Kim: Yeah, apparently, I'm a fan. What up? Wade: Got a report that Shego just robbed three Middleton stores. I'm sending you the intercept coordinates now. Ron: Um, Wade, yeah, we're on my scooter? No download. Wade: Oh. Right. Turn left up ahead and go three blocks. Ron: Gotcha. ---- runs out of bank with a money bag and fires a blast into the building. She starts to run, but stops when she spots Kim, Ron, and Rufus. Ron: That's far enough! Rufus: Mmmhmm! Shego: Oh, look! Doofus boy and Miss Forget-Me-Not! is a long pause where Kim stares blankly at Shego, and Ron glares at Kim expectantly. Ron: Well? Get her! Kim: Are you sure that I know her? Shego: Sure, sure! I was a senior when you were a freshman! Oh, and you owe me ten bucks. Kim: Oh, I'm sorry! Here! pulls out some cash. Ron: What are -- don't give her money! And she's older than that! (groans) A lot older! Shego: (annoyed) So I like the sun! Back off, sidekick! ignites her free hand, ready to fight. Ron: Wait wait wait! Shego, you tell her! Kim and I are dating, right? Shego: What? extinguishes her hand. Shego: For real, oh come on! That never made any sense to me, I mean- Ron: See! That wasn't a no! gets hit by Shego's blast and is thrown to the ground. Kim goes to check on Ron and looks at Shego. Kim: Glowing hand. Glow. Go Shego! Shego: So, still remember how to fight? Kim: (confident) Oh yeah. Bring it! (pause) I think! runs at Shego. Ron: No, no! Don't bring it! She doesn't remember how to fight! shoves Kim aside as Shego attacks. Ron: KP, you're not ready! Shego: (growling) You're gonna get it! goes after Ron. A girl walks up to Kim. Girl: Kim Possible? Kim: Right! Do I know you? Girl: I'm your biggest fan! is still running away from Shego in the background. Ron: Kim! I need you to remember how to help me! Ow! Girl: Can I have your autograph? To Kaitlyn? girl hands Kim a pen and pad. Kim: (writing) Kaitlyn, rockets are go! Signed, Kim Possible. Ron: Kiiii-him, what are you doing?! Kim: (adding) And Ron. ---- Kim and Ron are at her locker, talking to Wade on her computer. Wade: (disbelief and concern) Ron. Ron fought Shego. Alone?! Kim: Well, I don't know if fought is the right word. Ron: Sure, it is. I fought. (annoyed) Fought for my life! Wade: Well, hopefully this will help Kim remember her fighting skills. ---- and Ron are in the school gym. Kim: Cheer practice? Wade: So far, all of your memories have been triggered by some event or meeting. Good luck! Bonnie: Hello! Late for practice much? Ron: Okay, don't let Bonnie get to you, and whatever you do, don't listen to anything she says. You'll be fine. leads a cheer routine, but Kim is totally out of synch and doing the wrong moves. Bonnie stops the routine in frustration. Bonnie: Unh! I don't know what your problem is, Kim! I knew this would happen when you started dating Naco boy! Ron: (excited) Ah ha! Kim! See?! Do you see?! I'm Naco boy! Kim: Yeah, I shouldn't listen to what Bonnie says. Ron: No, I mean, I was... (depressed) oh... restarts the routine. Kim does the routine perfectly this time, then adds her own flashy ending, annoying Bonnie. Ron claps. ---- train near a secret science installation. Drakken watches from nearby with binoculars, then checks his cards. Drakken: (reading cards) Helicopter, the train, what am I missing? (yelling) Shego! Shego: Alright, settle, settle, I'm here. So, this is the train from your dream? Drakken: Yes! The military procurement and distribution train! Shego: Alright, alright, so where's the leprechauns? Drakken: Soldiers, Shego! Shego: Unh, whatever! How we gonna get past them, Mr. Foolproof Plan? train stops and the soldiers pour out. Drakken: A little emergency I created to make them leave! Card number 28! He shoots, he scores! Shego: Oh, get over yourself! train starts running, this time with Drakken and Shego on board. Shego reads the labels on the train's crates. Shego: Ham, comma, cheese. Salad, comma, tuna. These are sandwiches! Drakken: Yes! Sandwiches winding their way towards hungry soldiers everywhere! (reading cards) After adding my mind control serum, by lunch tomorrow, the entire military will be under my control! Kim: Don't bet on it, Drakken! Ron, and Rufus are standing on some nearby crates. Drakken: Kim Possible?! But you lost your memory! Kim: Wade filled in the last piece when he alerted me to you jumping this train. Ron: Well, not the very last piece. Kim: (angry) Ron, not now with the dating thing! Ron: Well, if not now, when?! (pause) Um, aren't there supposed to be soldiers on this train? Drakken: (checks card) I bypassed the cooling system, which set off the engine overload alarm, ha! They all jumped off! Shego: (alarmed) Overload alarm? You mean the train's gonna explode?! Drakken: Yes. If I actually did bypass the system. Shego, Kim, and Ron: (mad) Did you?! Drakken: Um, no! (checks card) Of course, um, I... (checks more cards) I forgot to write it down to fake the bypass. Shego, Kim, and Ron: (disbelief) So it is going to explode? small portion of the train explodes. Drakken: It would, um, appear so. Heh heh. Shego: Foolproof, right! I'm outta here! promptly leaves. Drakken: Shego! You can't -- nrrrrrgh! explosions shakes the train. Drakken runs, screaming in fear. Kim: (to Ron) You and Rufus fix the bypass. I'll take care of Drakken. runs to the side of the train and slides the door open. He watches a helicopter leave. Kim runs up behind him. Kim: Drop the mind control serum and step away from the sandwiches! Drakken: I have a change in plan! I was going to put this in the sandwiches, but one drop of this will turn you into a mindless zombie! runs into the train's cabin and looks around hopelessly. He spots an engine access panel on the floor. Drakken runs at Kim, trying to pour the serum on her, but she dodges repeatedly. Ron: Any luck Rufus? is buried in cables and chatters in the negative. Ron: It's okay buddy, just take it slow. Rufus's chatter turns angry. Ron: Yeah, right, okay, don't take it slow. Try the blue one. explosion goes off. Ron: (yelling) Not the blue one, not the blue one! and Drakken are on top of the train. Kim punches Drakken in the chest, then jumps through an access panel, falling out of sight. Drakken: That's right, run! (pause) I don't think I ever remember her running away. jumps back onto the roof through a panel behind Drakken and kicks him in the back, grabbing the serum. Kim: Neither do I! I remember winning! Drakken: Gimme it! tries to take the serum, but Kim keeps it away from him. She ducks down as the train goes through a tunnel, but Drakken does not and ends up plastered on the side of the tunnel. He falls onto the tracks. Drakken: It was supposed to be foolproof! collapses on the tracks, out cold. Ron and Rufus are still in the cabin trying to stop the train. Ron: Oh, now there's flashing, try a new one, a different one! shrugs, then pulls out a red cable. The train speeds up. Kim tries to enter the cabin, but steam bursts from several pipes, keeping her out. Kim: Ron, shut down the steam vents! Ron: How?! It's all... steamy! Kim: Pull down the pipes or something! uses his new belt to pull down the pipes, which kills the steam. Kim runs in and pulls out a cable, which shuts down the fuel. The train slows to a stop. Ron: Way to go, KP! Kim: Just saving the world! Um, Ron? points at Ron's pants, which have fallen yet again without his belt. Ron pulls up his pants and holds them up. Ron: Oh, man, that so tanks! Kim: Good plan, but that's not why I gave you the belt. pauses, and suddenly has many flashbacks about Ron loosing his pants in various ways. Kim: I remember. I remember! I gave you the belt for our half-iversary! Ron: Yeah, I still don't get what exactly that is... goes to Ron and touches his face with her hands. Kim: Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I think I love you! Ron: For real? Kim: For real! hugs him. Ron: Now this is a memory. Rufus: Awwwww! ---- and Drakken are on the tracks. Shego is reading a card, Drakken is rubbing his head. Shego: (amused) Oddly enough, I have a card for this. Dr. D fails! growls. ---- credits. home. Kim, Ron, and Rufus are on the couch, watching Captain Constellation on TV. Kim's father comes in. James: Watching a little Captain Constellation, I see! Ron: Best show ever! Kim: For some reason, I know all the episodes, but I can't stand this show! How can that be?! James: (making it up as he goes) Um, must be... suppressed memory, mixed with... uh, negative experience, causing... confusion! Ron: (slowly) Yeeeah, what he said! walks in. Ann: (to Kim) Or your father could have compressed three seasons of episodes for you to watch while you were getting your memory back. Kim: (annoyed) That would it explain it! Ron: Oh, come on, Kim! Rockets are go! Kim: Not anymore, they're not! turns off. Category:Transcripts